


The Trouble with Women

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [28]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Love. To Be In Love.  Such a large difference between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Women

All hail the brazen fool who shines with an arrogant light and drowns out all the shadows, whose carelessness is worse than blindness. All hail the fool meant to be king. All hail the burning bitterness in its to-be queen. 

She is heavy with child and lonelier for it. He celebrates with the mortal of his dreams. The mortal who he has known less than a tenth of a tenth of their lives, of their marriage and who holds that which would make her weep. The mortal who knows not of her and her place in his life.

There is no love song in their honor, in their name. Their glory is marked by prowess in battle, in honor, and feats of strength surpassed by few. Nothing even close to the scorching affections he delivers to her sweetly from his lips. It galls at her very core, a canker within her being. 

His indifference, his coldness is made worse by the ardent passion she feels for him. He swears she holds a place in his heart but he cannot mean it from his comportment. 

She has watched him love her, the Doctor Foster, and treat her as if she is delicate as air. Where she would receive a chaste kiss the mortal receives passion. Where he brought the mortal pleasure in bed she received the barest of touches. 

He should be with her, by her side praising her for his child and adoring her. He passes the time instead watching a mortal drama. He does not care for the first kick nor the soreness she experiences in her breasts, but the twinkle of Doctor Foster's eye and frizz of her hair. She spends nights yearning for passion, in need. 

The child grows with her resentment. The last time he spoke with her it was to check the progress of his child. She wonders if she will give birth alone and if he will take her son to the mortal. 

She wonders how quickly Midgard would burn from the Bifrost and resents turning against the Odinson who was once king.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Thor and Sif are married for political reasons. Thor loves his wife but is not in love with her. That honor is saved for Jane. Jane and Sif both love Thor. Thor sleeps with Sif in the hopes of conceiving an heir. He sleeps with Jane from passion. Sif manages to get pregnant and Thor keeps on with his dalliances. Sif has never wanted to side with Loki more than ever.


End file.
